Always
by Anda chan
Summary: *Songfic* Weiß splits up after Takatori's death, Yohji reflects on the lost chance he had with the one he loves. Shounen-ai. Yohji's POV. Pairing: Well, take a look. ^_~ Completed


Disclaimers: Like as if you didn't know this already, I don't own 'em.  Lyrics borrowed from "Always" by Bon Jovi.  Don't own them either.

Author's Notes: Inspired by a sudden odd muse that just happened to come my way.  Also a dedication to Nikol.  ::Grin.::  It's the most you'll get out of me.

Warnings: Mid-season spoilers.  Angst.  Shounen-ai.  

**Always**

_by Andariel_

_This romeo is bleeding   
But you can't see his blood   
It's nothing but some feelings   
That this old dog kicked up_

            So this was it.  It was over, finally.  Weiß was splitting up now that everything had come to a conclusion.  Takatori was dead by Aya's hand, everything had come to a closing now that their job was done.  There was no more need for Weiß and thus all four of them were forced to go their own separate ways.  However, not everything turned out that way.  They were supposed to go off their own separate ways but Ken had chosen to go with Aya.  Off to some place as far away from the city as possible.  It was by the sea, he had heard.  Perhaps it would aid Aya-chan's recovery but that was not the point.  Ken did not have to go… Ken could choose to stay around here… closer… to him.

            Yohji took a long drag of his half burnt cancer stick, emerald eyes glancing toward the window of his room.  Just a few more things and it'd all be packed up.  The time spent here all stuck into boxes of material possessions but the essence that still lingered would never leave; would never be able to be packed into a box and carried with him to some other place.  Who would have thought that this day would actually come… but worse of all, who would have thought that the truth of what he had suspected for so long had finally been revealed out in the open.

_It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood   
You see I've always been a fighter   
But without you I give up_

_--flashback--_

            The fires were getting out of control and with it, the whole situation but the mission had been accomplished, he noticed as he stepped out onto the roof that too had become a burning hot grave.  Emerald eyes narrowed behind dark shades at the lone figure in the center of the fire, the gleaming sword in his hand drenched with the blood of the victim at his feet.  Takatori was dead, finally.  Aya had finally got his revenge and ended the mission.  As well as those that would follow.  He had ended it all with one flick of a wrist.  But this did not bother him, at least not then.  What did was the second figure that walked into the room from the second doorway up a head.  He had just been about to call out when Ken immediately ran to Aya's side.  Never mind the flames that had been standing as a separating barrier between the two.  The younger man did not even seem to have seen them as he rushed to his lover's side.  

            Yohji had not known for certain that this was the case but after making numerous tries at charming the ex-soccer player and having no such luck or even the slightest of mildly suggestive glances out of him, he presumed that something just was not right.  Of course he had not once thought that Aya had actually beaten him to the chase.  If one could consider it a chase.  But there up on the roof, it all made sense.  The way Ken ran to Aya's side, and nearly dragged him away from the deadly flames that would claim his life.  A life Aya was prepared to give up now that he had succeeded in his two year quest toward revenge.  He knew then that Aya had never meant to survive through the night, but Ken had made sure otherwise.

            He watched silently as the younger man coaxed Aya out of the flames and out of harm's way.  The way he took that bloodied blade from the redhead's hand.  The way he reached out, touching his face, trying to get some recognition in those blankly staring amethysts.  Obviously, Yohji could not hear the words that were spoken but by the expression on Ken's face, he could just imagine.  Ken probably did not realize that they were alone up there, for the younger man went as far as press his lips to Aya's in a gentle, desperate gesture to get the redhead back into some form of coherency.

            It would be something that would be imprinted on his mind…

_--end flashback--_

_Now I can't sing a love song   
Like the way it's meant to be   
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore   
But baby, that's just me_

            So that's how it stood.  The previous night Ken had taken all cares despite of Yohji and Omi's offers of help.  The young man had done it all, from leading their dazed leader upstairs, to taking care of the nasty gash that he had suffered across his back, to seeing him through the night.

            It wasn't fair.  Ken should not have to do those things… Ken who had obviously done a good job considering that the very next morning Aya was back to his usual stoic, cold self, oblivious of the facts Yohji had come to know the previous night.  Oblivious to the gaze Yohji had upon him, a gaze of not anger or bitterness but mild jealousy.  He had something the playboy wanted.  He had something precious.  He had something that he probably did not even realize how precious it really was.

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near   
When he says the words you've been needing to hear   
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine   
To say to you till the end of time_

            The last box had been closed and sealed.  He was done, now all that there was to do was wait.  Wait for what exactly?  What did he have to wait for considering all he could do was drive off and find himself some sort of life that did not consist of Weiß?  Just as the answer was floating about refusing to come to him, there was a knock on the door.  Without turning, he answered.  "Come in."

            The door opened, but did not close behind whoever had come to see him.  "Yohji?"

            It was Ken.  The playboy hesitated for a moment but when he did turn around it was with the same old nonchalant grin he flashed about to everyone.  Blonde strands falling into his gaze otherwise hidden behind his shades.  "What's up, KenKen?"

            "We're heading out," the young man declared quietly, some of the usual cheerfulness not present in his tone.  By 'we' he had meant he and Aya of course.  In fact, Yohji saw the redhead walk across the doorway, dragging a bag along.  With an injury like that, it was a stupid and stubborn thing to be carrying things about, but that was Aya.  Nothing anyone would say would change that.

            Well, with the exception of Ken, perhaps, but Yohji did not even know that much.  

            The playboy nodded cooly.  

_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always   
And I'll be there forever and a day – Always_

            He hadn't expected this.  He hadn't expected Ken to walk over and pull him down into an embrace.  They had known one another for quite some time now, though.  Worked together, bled together… and now it was just all over.  Yohji had still been mildly surprise but played it off.  All of them actors, some better than others but he sure as hell wasn't all that far behind.  "I better hear from you."  He said jokingly although inwardly he was screaming because now that he had the brunette in his arms, he did not want to let go.  Ever.

            "You will."  Returned Ken with a wide grin as he pulled away.  "Don't get yourself in trouble, I don't want to have to bail you out of jail."

            "Che' Ken, you know me better than to get caught."

_If you told me to cry for you   
I could   
If you told me to die for you   
I would   
Take a look at my face   
There's no price I won't pay   
To say these words to you_

            Chuckles echoed in the empty room and moments later the younger man was gone, leaving the door ajar after him.  Two pairs of footsteps moved down the hall and eventually down the steps that led to the garage underneath.  Omi had left earlier that morning.  The genki had some unfinished business with Kritiker that he had to take care of and so Yohji was now alone, listening after the deep purring of the Porsche as it sped down the street and away from the Koneko.  Away from him.  Taking along Ken, who probably sat comfortably in that passenger's seat, looking out the window with a glint in his cyan blue eyes, chocolate colored bangs falling messily over them in an image of perfection.   

_And I will love you, baby - Always   
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _

            A new cigarette was lighted, the zipper slipped back into the tight pocket of his pants.  A puff taken as emerald eyes scanned over the room he once occupied.  The house they once shared… the halls they once walked, the small bathroom there were usually fights over.  It all brought a bittersweet smile to his face.

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine   
Till the heavens burst and   
The words don't rhyme _

            The garage door was shut as the cherished Lotus Seven emerged from the dark confinement.  The little store eventually vanished as he drove away, away from that life that had been all that he knew.  Now what?  Now what was left?

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind   
And I'll love you – Always_

~*~Owari~*~

----------------------------------------------------------------------

What can I say?  I have no idea where this came from.  It was a random muse that decided to come by.  It's decent, I think but I'll let you be the judge of that. ^_^  


End file.
